


After All These Years

by optieteri



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slight Spoilers for Forest of Lycoris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/optieteri/pseuds/optieteri
Summary: “If you could have one wish granted, what would it be?”Tokiya and Otoya talk after their first performance at the Shining Masterpiece Show with some crepes in between.





	After All These Years

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! Just putting a notice here again: there's a small spoiler for Lycoris, and it's really not that major (I think), but turn back now if you don't want any spoilers at all! For those who know what happens/don't care about small spoilers, then feel free to proceed! I hope you enjoy the story, reader ^^

_The crowd was roaring with cheers, but all I could see was your bittersweet smile._

_“Otoya—”_

_You turned away, your red hood obscuring your face from view._

_We walked off the stage. The crowd continued to cheer, but it felt empty without your usual laughter._

 

…

 

_On a grassy hill laid two people. One of them had blood red hair and eyes that were closed in relaxation. Next to him was another young man, whose turquoise eyes shone in the dark while his hair matched the midnight sky._

_“Otoya, look. The moon looks stunning.”_

_The redhead opened his eyes, which immediately sparkled with wonder at the sight before him. “Wow . . . Though, you beat its beauty any day, Tokiya!” He chuckled at his friend’s slight blush. “Hey, Tokiya?”_

_“Hm?”_

_“If you could have one wish granted, what would it be?”_

_“What? Where’s this coming from?”_

_“I just saw a shooting star! So make a wish already!”_

_“That’s childish, Otoya. But . . . There is something I’ve been wishing for, so I suppose I’ll try.”_

_“Eh? . . . Then, what did you wish for?”_

_Tokiya chuckled and let his eyes fall shut. “If I tell you, it won’t come true.”_

_“Hmph! Well, I wished that . . . Actually, I guess it came true already.”_

_“Oh? What was it?”_

_It happened before Tokiya was even aware of it. A pair of lips on his own, with a body hovering over him. A sensation like this, he thought, felt like finishing a performance. Breathtaking, heart pounding, sparks igniting a smile._

 

_“Otoya . . . you kissed me.”_

_“U-Uh, yeah. I’m sorry, did you—”_

 

_Another kiss, another wonderful sensation._

 

_“I wanted to kiss you first, you know.”_

_A smile spread on Otoya’s lips. It was one that Tokiya had never seen before—one full of genuine love and adoration. His breath hitched._

_“Um, Tokiya, can I be your boyfriend?”_

_He chuckled and pulled Otoya closer._

 

...

 

“Hey, Tokiya?”

Just in front of his dressing room door, the said man slowed to a stop, feeling a certain redhead coming up behind him. “Otoya. What’s wrong?”

A beat passed with both men standing there in silence. Around them, the usually buzzing hallway seemed to go quiet as well. Tokiya turned around just in time to see Otoya hide his surprised gaze by rubbing his eyes. “What? There’s nothing wrong, Tokiya! I just wanted to . . . y’know, celebrate with you.” Otoya cracked a lopsided grin.

Tokiya wasn’t fooled.

“Otoya,” he chided while taking a step forward. In response, Otoya took a small step back. “Please tell me what’s bothering you.”

Otoya tilted his head, his smile falling slowly. “Tokiya . . . I’m really sorry, but I just”—he sighed and let himself fall limp into Tokiya’s waiting arms—“I know that it’s all pretend, but that show still gets to me a little, you know? Hah, I must’ve gotten way too into it, huh?”

He clutched Tokiya’s shirt and gulped. “Is it possible to be sad and happy at the same time?” Otoya whispered. “Even though it was exciting, I keep thinking back to what happened, and . . . it’s just so sad, Tokiya. Ah, I hope the audience isn’t too sad . . . I want them to be happy.”

Tokiya hummed and carefully pet Otoya’s hair. He moved his hand from the top of Otoya’s head all the way down to the nape of his neck—just the way he liked it. “It’ll be okay, dear. Think of it this way: not only were we finally able to say ‘I love you’ to one another on stage, but the story ended with Blood and Randolph reunited. And I’m sure the other characters are happy now too.” He bumped foreheads with Otoya and whispered, “But fiction and reality aren’t the same, okay? Let’s be happy that we performed well.”

“Tokiya,” Otoya murmured. Slowly, the corners of his lips lifted into a small smile. “Yeah, you’re right. The happiness I get from performing with you exceeds any sad feeling.”

Tokiya let out a satisfied huff of breath, flicking Otoya’s nose as he pulled away. “J-Just try to have some fun, that’s what this whole show is for.”

“I will. I’m so glad I’m doing the show with you, Tokiya!” Otoya intertwined their hands and let Tokiya lead him inside his dressing room.

 

…

 

Later that evening, Otoya and Tokiya were back in their room with a crepe between them. The two were already relaxing in their pajamas as they sat there, staring at the crepe with hungry eyes.

“Wow . . . There are so many strawberries and syrups. It looks delicious.” Tokiya squinted at his crepe, observing every last detail.

“Yeah.” Otoya nodded. “We should eat it before the ice cream melts.”

“Wait, Otoya—!” Tokiya gaped as Otoya shoved his spoon all the way down to the bottom of the crepe. Instantly, he pulled it out with a childish grin on his face, undeterred by the ice cream covering his whole spoon.

“. . . There goes a nice picture of it,” Tokiya frowned.

Otoya froze, pulling the spoon out of his mouth with a gasp. “Oh crap, sorry Tokiya—! Hey, is that a pout I see?!”

“N-No! Why would I be pouting?!”

“It is! It totally is! Give me your phone—you look adorable!”

“Hey!”

Otoya lunged on Tokiya, forgetting about his spoon as it clattered to the floor. Tokiya yelped and held the crepe away from them as his other arm desperately kept Otoya’s hands away. The two kept pushing and shoving and yelling until Otoya’s hand finally brushed Tokiya’s thigh, a knowing grin on his lips.

Tokiya jerked, caught off guard as he stifled a laugh. “Did you just—?”

“Aha!” Otoya snatched the phone in Tokiya’s shirt pocket and quickly snapped a photo. “Success~!”

“Tch, what a child . . .” Tokiya huffed.

As Otoya gushed over the photo and sent it to his phone, Tokiya reached over and grabbed his spoon on the table. “Here.”

“Eh?”

Tokiya shoved the crepe and spoon into Otoya’s hands, taking his phone back as he did so. “Eat it. I’ll take a stolen shot of you.”

Otoya’s cheeks dusted with pink. “I-It’s not a stolen shot if I know about it, dummy.”

Tokiya laughed. “It’s only fair.”

Otoya turned away, letting his blush die down before looking back at Tokiya. “Fine, fine.” He averted his eyes as he scooped up some ice cream, carefully eating it as he pretended to look at something.

A small flash went off.

“Ha, you look really awkward, but cute all the same.”

Otoya’s face flushed with red, his shoulders hunching. “You’re such a bully, Tokiya . . . !”

The two ended up laughing at the pictures they took, with Otoya falling against Tokiya’s shoulder. He quickly finished the crepe by feeding Tokiya as the other man pet his hair like before, humming a small tune as he closed his eyes.

They sat there for a while until Otoya eventually found the effort to stand up and pull Tokiya along with him to the bathroom. Together, they sleepily brushed their teeth and immediately headed to Otoya’s bed afterwards.

 

...

 

While they were in each other’s arms, time passed slower than ever. But after what felt like a long, peaceful day of sleeping, Otoya’s mind surprisingly woke up first. He laid there for a while, feeling relaxed and warm in Tokiya’s hold, until a thought popped up in his head.

_I wonder. . ._

Even though he felt the need to sleep a little more, Otoya found the strength to open his tired eyes and look up at Tokiya’s peaceful face. Slowly, he moved his head from Tokiya’s shoulder and began to softly pepper his chest with kisses.

Being the light sleeper he is, it only took Tokiya a minute to stir from his sleep. “Mmm, Otoya . . .” He mumbled.

Otoya wrapped an arm around Tokiya’s waist and softly smiled. “Honey?”

“Hm?”

“. . . If you could have one wish granted, what would it be?”

With no hesitation, Tokiya took his arms and wrapped them around Otoya’s shoulders, pulling the redhead snug against his chest. Otoya turned his head to the side and listened to Tokiya’s slow heartbeat, his hands massaging Tokiya’s sides.

“Two years ago, I wished to perform and sing something intimate on stage with you. So, I believe my next wish can come true as well . . .”

Tokiya kissed Otoya’s head as he felt the lull of sleep take over. “I wish to marry you after we retire, Otoya.”

Otoya’s eyes widened, though his surprise didn’t last long and was instead replaced with a smile. “Me too. I love you, Tokiya.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha so yeah, I'm still suffering after Lycoris but I made this as fluffy as possible to try and cheer up. I hope this can make some folks out there happy too! ^^; Thanks for reading, and any feedback is appreciated!


End file.
